Greg Cipes
'Gregory Michael "Greg " Cipes '(born in January 4 ,1980) an American actor, voice actor, singer, musician, composer, and professional surfer. Early Life Cipes was born in Coral Springs, Florida, the son of Robin Mrasek and Geoff Cipes. Career Cipes was ranked #3 Junior Professional Surfer in the U.S. in 1998, the year he began his career in cinema.[citation needed] Cipes' best known role is Beast Boy in the Teen Titans animated series. He would continue to reprise the role in the series spin-off movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, as well as the video games Teen Titans, the video game adaption of the series and the online video game DC Universe Online, and was the voice of Atlas in the Astro Boy anime series in 2003. He is also widely known for his past role as the voice of Kevin Levin in Ben 10: Alien Force and in future variations of the Ben 10 Franchise. He is also referred to in the comic Teen Titans Go #26 as a stunt double named Craig Snipes. In 2012, he began working on Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as Michelangelo.2 Cipes has made numerous appearances on television in both commercials and television programs. He was one of seven friends in the MTV reality show Twentyfourseven. Cipes made some guest appearances on One on One as Butter, one of Arnaz Ballard's band members. He guest starred on House M.D. in the episode Family as a cane salesman. He has made appearances in the television series Gilmore Girls, in the season four episode "Ted Koppel's Big Night Out", and Deadwood. Cipes has also guest starred in an episode of Ghost Whisperer in the episode "Love Still Won't Die". He appeared as a freegan in the Bones season six episode "The Body and the Bounty". He is also the voice of Steve Jackson on the television series Fish Hooks. He also plays a man who camps out in Roseanne's yard in her series Roseanne's Nuts. He also voiced Tu in the The Legend of Korra.3 Cipes is the front man for the reggae/hip-hop band Cipes and the People. The band has developed a following in Southern California, and other parts of the United States and Asia. Their first album, Conscious Revolution, was released by High Valley Entertainment in October 2007. The song "Rescue" on the band's 2007 debut release Conscious Revolution features teenage pop star Jesse McCartney. Cipes also works as a singer in clubs in Los Angeles. He has released music videos for the songs "Fade Away", "Free Me", and "Oh Why Oh Why (Greg Cipes and Jah Sun)". Cipes was the announcer for Cartoon Network from July to October 2008. In April of 2017, he and Kevin Coulston created an brand-new animated political parody impov series on Kickstarter, called A Foul American. The story follow takes place on Planet Earth where humanity has been wiped out. Animals rule the land but the President Rump, the parody of the 45th United States President, Donald Trump is determined to repeat history. Personal life Since Cipes was 8 years of age, he has eaten in a vegetarian diet.4 In 2009, he became vegan.5 For his passion for animals. He owns three dogs: Shadow, Wingman, and Batman and he both cherishes and admires them. But unfortunately two of his dogs, Marley and Timber have passed.6 His favorite musician is reggae artist Bob Marley. He has a closer bond with the voice actors from Teen Titans, but mostly in particular with Cyborg's Khary Payton, Raven's Tara Strong, and Terra's Ashley Johnson. in 2017 ,Greg make two characters doing voice of Alan Tennyson and Kevin Levin in new series to Cartoon Network Ben 10 : Alien Evolution Category:Cast